Warrior
by Glitter15
Summary: When Katie Knight comes home one day beaten and sobbing the boys know they have a handful. Not great with summaries but just read please.
1. Tragedy

Okay so it's me Glitter15 and for those of you who read my other stories yes I will be continuing them funny story actually the reason why I haven't updated any of them in oh let's see FOREVER is cuz I was to stupid to actually figure out how to write stories again. Not really easy to explain but whatever okay so yeah. I am going to be writing this btr story and let me explain something when btr was in its second season I was actually still watching it but I got completely bored with nickolodean for some reason unknown sooo therefore I missed season 3 and 4 of btr and still haven't seen it i really do wanna watch it but it doesn't really come on and I can't find it anywhere on the Internet soo this story is going to be set in season 2 soo yup not to bore you or anything just the details. So I'm out hope ya like!:)

The guys were sitting in the living room playing video games when the door was suddenly ajar and a bloody and bruised Katie Knight came stumbling through the door crying.

Kendall's POV

Me and the guys were sitting at home playing some video games when the door came flying open with my bloody, bruised, and crying sister stumbling in. I was shocked at first then alarmed and angry. I immediately got up and ran towards my sister. "Katie oh my god what happened?!", I asked she didn't respond just started sobbing uncontrollably. The guys all ran towards us alarmed and angry. "_Just like me",_ I thought. "Baby sister?", I asked again. She flew into my arms and soaked my shirt with blood and tears but I didn't care at all at the moment. I just looked at the guys for help. "Kendall lie her on the couch I'll go call the ambulance", Logan said calmly. It still surprised me how calm he could be in a situation like this, but I didn't say anything instead I walked over to the couch and lied my usually tough and scheming little sister down on it while I nervously held her hand. "Baby sister can you hear me?", I asked gently. She didn't respond just stared blankly up at me. But then she spoke.

"_Rape"_

Thats the only word that I heard and then Katie shut her eyes and didn't open them. That snapped me out of my trance that I had fixed on her after she said the most dreadful word anyone could hear. I shook her lightly, but she wasn't responding so I checked her pulse. It was fading. So when I heard the sirens I was a little relieved. Next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital because my baby sister had been raped.

**Ok so that right there was short butttt however it was also chapter one of Warrior. I hope you like it. It will get better so review and all that good stuff ok so adios.**


	2. Hospital Tales

**Alrighty well thanks for the reviews. I cannot seem to remember you guy's names but thanks. I will try to update daily. Oh and also I have been in the hospital a little more than 40 times and have gotten at least 50 shots and iv's each. Ohhh what it's like to be me, she said sarcastically. So therefore I'm going to make this as realistic as possible. So on with the story, she said in a British accent.**

Kendall's POV

Me and the guys were sitting in the waiting room not so patiently waiting for the results of our little sister. I still couldn't believe that we were at the hospital because Katie had been raped. "Do you think she'll be alright?", Carlos asked as we all were staring straight ahead. "She has to be, I mean she can't not be", said James nervously. I looked over to Logan seeing as though he hadn't said anything. It looked as if he was whispering something to himself in a reassuring way. I listened as closely as possible. " Katie's alright, it's not like Katie's not gonna be alright, hahahaha", Logan whispered and laughed nervously to himself. Everyone's attention was quickly turned to Katie's doctor as he walked out. We all jumped up simultaneously while saying the same 3 words.

"How is she?" The doctor looked at us before saying words that I wanted to hear but also didn't. "Well I can safely say that she was raped but some of her injury's are more severe", the doctor said sternly. "Like what?", we all asked. "Well she has a fractured knee, stitches on her lower lip and also left corner of her eye, her right wrist is broken, also she has quite the number of bruises on her legs, arms, chest, and also her stomache", Doc said sadly. "She also has a knife wound in her lower stomache, and is being taken into immediate surgery, it also seems she has a broken finger and a concussion." Those words sunk into my brain and I suddenly felt a rush of anger and flipped over a chair. "Kendall whoa we are all mad but come on let him finish", Logan said calmly and with a hint of anger. I knew I needed to stop so I did. "Is she going to be okay?", I asked some what calmly.

"It is not yet determined-." He couldn't finish his sentence because I cut him off. "Not yet determined, seriously?!", I asked angrily. How could I not be angry my little sister got raped. "Son we have to see how she is after surgery, I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait, it'll be 2 hours tops so please just take a seat." I did as he told. "Thank you sir", I heard Logan say nicely. "It's gonna be okay buddy", Carlos said. "Yeah", I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

******** 2 hours later

Katie's POV

I slowly lifted my eyes open to see a weird room in front of me, but then it all came back. I looked around slowly taking it all in, the room was definantly a hospital room but was oddly comforting it had dark brown walls and a mini fridge with a sink and counter. It was fairly nice for a hospital room. I looked down to see I had a white hospital gown on. I was alone I noticed and I didn't like it. Were my brothers here? Did they even care? I was so scared, tears started welling up in my eyes and I slowly reached over the bed and pressed the call button.

Kendall's POV

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me. "Boy?wake up!" I jumped, startled by this person. "Oh good your up I'd like to notify you that your sister is okay and awake", the nurse that I realized was in front of me said. I took in a sigh of relief. "Oh okay good may I see her or I mean we?", I asked quickly. All that I heard was a yes before I jumped up and hit all the boys on their heads before running to her room across the hall.

Katie's POV

I heard the door jiggle and in walked my big brother. I was happier than ever at the moment. He ran over and hugged me careful not to hurt me. "Oh god I'm so glad your ok baby sister!",Kendall exclaimed thankfully. I hugged him back. "I thought you weren't here", I mumbled quietly. He pulled away. "Of course I'm here how could I not be?", Kendall asked calmly. I shrugged. "Where are the other boys?", I asked quietly. "Welll I think I may have given each of them a little bit of a 1 minute concussion", Kendall said with a tiny smirk.

The door opened again causing me to hide behind my brother. In walked the doctor with her nurse. "Hello I'm Dr. Sarah Fishel and this is my nurse Charlotte", Dr. Fishel said. Kendall mumbled a quick hello. "Well Charlotte is going to put your IV in Katie so I'll leave you to it", Fishel said. "Okay so I'm going to be putting your iv in", Charlotte said.

I nodded and got out from behind my brother into a laying position. I wasn't really fazed by needles especially since they numbed it anyway. Charlotte came and tied the blue thingy around my arm so she could see the strongest vein. She then took it off and came back with the numbing packet thing. She pulled the wrapper off and glided it over the middle part of my arm numbing it in the process. She then came back with the small tube with the needle at the end. "Okay your going to feel a little pinch", said Charlotte.

She was right I did feel a pinch as she stuck the needle in my arm. She then proceeded to put the saline into the tube and I felt a rush of coldness go from head to toe and then tasted copper in my mouth. Charlotte then put gauze and tape over my arm to keep the needle from going out while she put a cotton ball underneath it. "All done you were great Katie", Charlotte said sweetly. "Thank you", said Kendall. Katie felt tired and as she slipped into the darkness she heard her big brother. "Night baby sister love you" "Love You too", she mumbled.

**Okay so the whole IV part is the most realistic thing in the whole story that's my exact experience sooo yeah anyways I'll try to update tomorrow and also hope you like review and stuff and thanks to those who have read and reviewed I will get them out the hospital next chapter and more into Katie's y'know raping sooo yeah don't own btr wish I did though and also it's like 3:22 am and yeah if anythings messed up ill fix it later so adios and have a great awesome fantastic odd unicorn day!:)**


End file.
